1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power inserter having a frequency compensating function, and specifically to a power inserter having a frequency compensating function in which a capacitor is installed between a power output and radio frequency (RF) signal input connector and a RF signal output connector. Two terminals of the capacitor are respectively formed with a winding having at least half turn.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional power inserter is often installed with a power input connector, a RF signal input connector and a power and RF signal output connector. The power input connector is generally used for receiving electric power, the RF signal input connector is generally used for receiving RF signals, the power and RF signal output connector is used for mixing the power and the RF signals to be transmitted, and a capacitor is generally coupled between the RF signal input connector and the power and RF signal output connector, thereby providing a simple frequency compensating function.
Please refer from FIG. 1(a) to FIG. 1(c), wherein FIG. 1(a) is a schematic view illustrating the return loss of the power output and RF signal input connector of a conventional power inserter; FIG. 1(b) is a schematic view illustrating the return loss of the RF signal output connector of a conventional power inserter; and FIG. 1(c) is a schematic view illustrating the transmission loss between the power output and RF signal input connector and the RF signal output connector of a conventional power inserter. As shown in FIG. 1(b), the RF signal output connector of a conventional power inserter has a return loss of −50 dB between the location of ∇2 and ∇3, wherein the value of ∇1 to ∇3 has to be below a third limit line. The return loss is only −5 to −7 dB between the location of ∇4 and ∇5, wherein the value of the ∇4 and ∇5 has to be below a fourth limit line. Moreover, as shown in FIG. 1(c), the transmission loss of the conventional power inserter gradually gets higher from the location of ∇2, and even reaches to −1.7403 dB at the location of ∇5, such condition would seriously affect the RF signal transmission quality, wherein the value of ∇1 to ∇3 has to be above a fifth limit line, the value of ∇4 and ∇5 has to be above a sixth limit line.
In view of the mentioned shortage of the conventional power inserter, the present invention provides a power inserter having frequency compensating function for improvement.